welcome to complication high
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: she's exteamly strong and brave, with a tough past to match. her ambitions are strong, and the fire in her heart has yet to be snuffed. she didn't think anything could stop her, untile she runs dead on into Ulquiorra schiffer hich school seinor, now what?
1. hello newbei!

"Ismene? That's a funny name!" a dark haired girl replied. Jumping up and down. "my name's Kitty!" she replied her pail purple eyes flickered, she held out here hand for me to shake, I ignored it and dropped my box-o-stuff on the bed. (it was the day before school and I was already about to ripe this girls head off her shoulders) "I can tell we're going to be great friends!" she declared, tackling me in a giant hug.

"really? I can't," I replied, scraping her off of me. "in fact girls like you would never come near me!"

"hey! You're that senior's little sister , the one who beat the crap out of _my_ brother last year… what's his name?" she interjected poking me in the chest.

"Grimmjow, yeah, he's my brother." I replied a little embarrassed, all I ever got all my life was_: wow you look nothing like your brother, I guess you weren't lucky enough to get you mothers eyes like he was!_ "and I guess you're Luppi's sister…?" she nodded "Yeah the only time he eve called home was to tell me who's ass he kicked"

"Yeah! But I don't care what our bothers did , we're still gona be the best of friends!" she cheered hugging me and jumping up and down.

"get off me before I stab you in the appendixes!" I replied in a rather calm tone. She released me and stepped back, like I was some kind of hazards material!

I rolled my eye and turned my attention to my box-o-stuff I pulled out a small card board box that I found in the back of our closet when I got evicted last year , it had "PROPERTY OF GRIMMJOW, ISMENE YOU OPEN THIS AND YOU DIE!" as curious as I was I wasn't about to open that box, Grimmjow was usually serious about his threats.

I pulled out my cell phone , and scrolled threw the list of names, until I got to my brothers number. I pressed the green call button , then held it up to my ear.

"what do you want?" a harsh voice asked.

"oh, it soo nice to hear your voice agene too! Anyways… I found a box with your name on it when I was moving out!"

"and?" he asked

"what do you want me to do with it?" I replied getting frustrated with him.

"I don't know put it in storage or something!"

"what storage, the shelf above my bed? That thing is gona fall and crush me in my sleep!"

"fine! Bring it down to my room! Oh my God! Your so annoying!" he shouted I herd a click.

"hey! Kitty! Don't touch my stuff!" I yelled grabbing the box. Our rooms went far apart, just 3 doors down… ha-ha that's one of my favorite bands!

I walked down the hall quickly (I didn't know how long Kitty could go without digging threw my stuff) I tapped on the door. No response… I knocked harder. Still nothing. I banged on the door.

"would you hold on, freaking spas!" someone yelled., a pail black haired senior with green eyes opened the door. "what do _you_ want, fish!" he asked.

I couldn't do anything but stair.

"well?" he replied.

"umm, can you give this to Grimmjow!" I replied, holding out the box.

"I take it you're his little sister?" he replied take the box from me.

"how'd you know?" I answered.

"well, it would be a little weird if you were his mom. Since you're younger than him, and your mom is died," he replied.

"hi, I'm Ismene! And thanks for reminding me!" I replied, "you must be… well we don't really talk much"

"Ulquiorra!" he replied.

"it's nice to meet you," I said in a feeble attempt to make conversation.

"nice to meet you too," he replied closing the door, "nice tattoo by the way!" the door slammed. I smiled I had a tattoo of a scissor tail right above my left hip, I also had angle wings tattooed on my back but I'll get back to that latter. _I picked a good day to show a little midriff!_

I was turning around to leave when WAM! I ran into something! I staggered back a few step and looked up. "watch where you're going fish!" a guy with spiky orange hair yelled.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-sempie!" I replied bowing slightly. "please forgive me!"

I took off down the hall way. _good god Kurosaki-sempie! you know how to kill a mood_ .

* * *

"eeekk!" Kitty squealed, "O-M-G! he is soo fucking gorgeous!"

"he's also a senior! And my brother! And I don't feel comfortable talking about him like this!" I replied. _why the hell did we wined working the same shift?_ I asked my self, poring a cup off tea.

"do you think you could set us up?" she asked jumping on me, I stumbled the tea cup fell out of my hands and shattered on the floor. I took a angry breath in threw my nose.

"I'll see what I can do, if you stop jumping on me, and you clean this up!" I yelled a little too loudly because every one in the tea shop turned and looked at us. (including our boss) "sorry Urahada-sama!" I said waving.

Kitty quickly bent down and swept up the broken remains of the tea cup. I grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote down her name, number, and room number on it. "Kitty!" she looked up and I pressed one of the corners of the napkin to her lips, so that I got her lipstick print. I grabbed a cup of coffee and handed them both to her "fix your lipstick then, give this to my brother and tell him it's on the house! If there's anything I know about my brother it's that… you'd be paying for that cup of coffee anyways," I replied.

"thanks! I owe you like a million!" she replied.

"if you stop jumping on me like you're a husky pup then you owe me nothing!" I replied.

"Izzy you have a customer at table 2!" random girl who works at the tea shop but doesn't have any other lines in the rest of the story said.

I walked over to table 2, "hello my name in Jenny, I'll be your sever this evening may I take your order?" I asked in that board teenager tone, not looking up from my note pad.

"Jenny? I thought your name was Ismene." my customer replied.

"well they never replace these things so wile I'm 'on call!' I'm Jenny!" I replied, looking up from my note pad, and recognizing the green eyes and raven hair "oh, hey you're my brothers room mate… oh I'm sorry I suck with names!" I inwardly kicked myself.

"that's fine my room mate's little sister!" he said smiling, I laughed sympathetically.

"Jenny! I'm not paying you to socialize!" my boss yelled. I turned around and waved.

"okay you've gott'a order something before I get fired!" I whispered. "we can do this entire name game when I'm not about to be canned!"

"Jazzmen tea!" he replied. I jotted it down and ran off before my boss had another chance to humiliate me. _could you make a worse second imprison?_ I asked myself.

* * *

"Hey! Can I sit here?" I asked 2 kind' a scary girls during lunch.

"why?" The one with loooooooong curly dark hair and familiar dark green eyes asked, crossing her arms over her chest trying to look even scarier. Even though in reality she was probably one of the most naturally beautiful girls in the inter world!

"because I don't want thoughts little preppies sitting with me! And you guys are doing a good job of scaring them off!" I replied, referring to the group of cheer leaders, and Barbie dolls sitting in the middle of the cafeteria for every one to see talking about outfits and boys and what ever other gorse stuff "normal" girls talk about!

"good reason, sit Goth puppy!" the other girl with bright red hair and gold eyes said as I slid into the booth.

"I'm Ismene-"

"Ismene Jeagerjaques!" the girl with black hair replied. "you're the fishy that every one's been talking about! The one with talent on and off the stage! We should have dance class together!" I smiled shyly: I was an okay dancer but I was only at my best when , the music spoke to me and I listened to my heart not some dance instructor!

"I really hate that title!" I whispered.

"I'm Fai Abarai!" the girl with long deep, deep red hair said. Shaking my hand.

"Cinna Schiffer!" the girl with longer, curly black hair replied in a friendly tone. (yes apparently every one in this fan fiction is related to a bleach character!) "I'm Ulquiorra's twin sister! You know: 'you brother's room mate" (right that's his name!)

Right as she said that guess who happened to walk in with some red headed bimbo clinging to him like a titanic survivor to a life raft! You called it… I hope. Ulquiorra!

"what the hell is he doing with that whore?" Cinna yelled. Once agene every one turned and looked at our table. I averted my eyes. "ha ha… story in the literature, I'm really getting into it!" she laughed sitting back down . "if he come's over here with that _girl: _pretend like you like her!"

Just then I felt someone reach up my skirt. I jumped and tuned around in mid air " Nnoitra! You pervert!" I yelled . Smacking the freakishly tall teenager. I was wrong it was a something!

He staggered backward a few step laughing . "oh! sorry Izzy! I didn't know it was you! You've grown up!" I shoved him to the ground. Nnoitra Jiruga was a friend of my brothers, and notorious womanizer!

"don't you think it's time to stop hitting on freshmen , Jiruga?_" _Cinna asked, poking her chicken breast with a fork.

"and I recall a conversation you had with my brother that went a little something like: 'you touch my sister agene and I'll kick your ass!" I replied crossing my legs. "it would be a shame if he some how found out…" I put my finger on my lip and gave him the innocent angle look I had protected.

He took of leaving a trail of dust behind him. "how do you know Nnoitra?" Fai asked, brushing her long deep, deep red hair out of her face.

"he's a friend of my brothers!" I replied, making a star out of my mashed potatoes. "he lived down stairs from us around the time our parents died…" I replied.

"oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't knew you and Grimmjow were orphans!" Fai said sounding like she was felling sorry for me.

"don't be! it's not big deal anymore!" I replied, trying to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere I had just created.

* * *

"okay class someone feel like showing off?" the dance teacher asked, every one just looked around hopping that they went going to be first "Hay you! 'Supper freshmen!' show us why everyone's been talking about you!" she yelled. I looked up she was staring right at me! _supper freshmen?_ I asked myself _well I guess its better than tragedy girl!_

"yes Mrs. Yoruichi!" I replied, as I finished liaising up my point shoes (okay, don't be mad at me! Yoruichi just reminds me of the dance coach at my friends school okay?). I got up from my spot in-between Cinna and Ulquiorra (whom I was suppressed yet for some reason happy to find in this class) walked to the front of the class. The teacher put on some insignificant classical music that no one's ever herd before, I closed my eyes, and took a deep berth _don't think just feel!_ I told myself. I let go, listened , got lost in the music there was noting else in the world just me, my little space, and the music, it spoke to me moved me, my actions were completely involuntary, it was almost like it want me out there but the music itself on the dance floor, like it was speaking threw me! I felt alive, like I was with an old friend, I wanted to feel like this always!

The music stopped I opened my eyes and smiled. My class mates were stupefied, even the Mrs. Yoruichi seemed to be impressed. I was always amazed that something that came so naturally to me seemed to others as though I had worked for hours on end to move so fluently!

I curtsied and returned to my seat.

"where'd you learn to dance like that?" Cinna asked in amazement.

I shrugged "it's not really something I learn," I replied. "there's a slim chance I could teach you, but it doesn't work well with choreography- Oh my God my feet hurt!" I hastily pulled my shoes off., "Ah! I forgot to put padding in the shoes, agene!"

Cinna reached over and slapped Ulquiorra on the chest. "ask her!" she whispered.

"I don't understand why you want me to do this!" he whispered back.

"it'll improve your social skills!"

"okay can you stop whispering like I'm not right here, and get to the point?" I hissed, having a conversation in my lap wasn't that fun… neither was the slap fight that broke out shortly after, for that matter!

Eventually Cinna won, (witch I kind of expected) leaving Ulquiorra doubled over in his chair. "would you like to come hang out with us after school tonight?" he managed to wheeze.

"that depends: who's us, where at, and how dose it compare to watching 'The Latte Late Night Show Crag Ferguson' wile eating a bowl of chocolate ice-cream?" I replied.

"Ismene! Ulquiorra! Cinna! Is it life or death?" Mrs. Yoruichi asked.

"no ma'am!" Cinna replied.

"then Shut-up!" she yelled. Instinctively the three off us looked at our feet, acting like we where good students that had learned our lesson.

"talk about it after class?" I asked. Ulquiorra looked at me and smiled. My heart leapt! _Oh, my God, you're falling in love with him!_ something in my head said _I need to up my medication! _I thought.

* * *

"hey Izzy! You're late!" Fai yelled, she was wearing a bright black shirt with a red exclamation point on ot an red mine shirt red stilettos. She was also standing in between 2 girls with black hair I assumed they were sisters because they looked a lot alike, but there styles were completely different, one was wearing a black beanie and a hoody over a Jack skeleton T-shirt wile one of them was wearing a baby blue sun dress. "this is Vive, she's a freshmen just like you!" Fai said pointing to the girl in all black "and this is Rukia, she's a Junior like me! There sisters " she pointed to the last one. "this is Izzy although I think she prefers Ismene!"

Vive looked up briefly from her cell phone "hey, locker neighbor" she said look immediately back to her phone clicking away at the numbered buttons.

Yep. I was defiantly not feeling the love!

"you look cute!" Cinna said, walking up from the senior dorms. She was wearing a black dress with black and white striped tights and black leather boots with a gold buttons. "of coarse you're adorable to begin with!"

I smiled inwardly. "what are you wearing?" someone yelled. I jumped and wheeled around: Grimmjow. I didn't think of myself as scantily dressed I was just wearing a tank top with skinny jeans and leather boots… I was leaving a lot to imagination!

"what are you doing here?" I asked. Brushing the hair out of my face.

"well apparently babysitting! And thanks for trying to set me up with your little freshmen friend, I really appreciate you interference in my social life!" he replied.

"you act like you're not going out with her!" I replied, "speaking of Kitty: you didn't invite her, did you?" a pulse of adrenalin went threw my veins.

"would you relax I'm only going out with her to piss Luppi off ! I wouldn't be caught with her outside of school grounds!" Grimmjow replied.

"this is the last time we invite him anywhere! That's low man!" Rukia replied. "I don't carer if she is a hooker, Grimmjow, you don't take advantage of a girls feelings like that!"

I glared at my brother. "seriously dude! Nel taught us that much!" I replied. (Nel was our foster mom)

"you're, sick!" Vive replied. "I mean she a nice girl! And she really likes you!"

"I take it you know Kitty!" I replied, brushing my black hair off my shoulders.

"I went to middle school with her, she's a sweet girl, just a little ditsy! She has a lot of problems at home. You know with the Guy brother and all" she replied.

"got to love those Catholics!" I replied. "I could ask for a better room mate but I could also do a hole lot worse!"

I turned and looked at Grimmjow narrowing my eyes "and so could you!"

He scowled and rolled his at me. "so what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra, his bimbo girl friend, Szeil, Jackie, Jenny and Remey!" Fai replied.

"who's Szeil?" Cinna replied, crinkling her nose.

"you know, the guy with pink hair and glasses!" Fai said, "Jackie's older brother, Jenny's Cousin!"

"Fai his name is Szayel!" Cinna replied. "and he told me 5th period that he had too much homework and isn't coming!"

"maybe you should stay home and do your English 1 homework?" Grimmjow snapped. Cinna paid him no attention.

"look you can just leave if you don't want to come, or have you suddenly decided to take an interest in my personal life agene!" I replied angrily.

* * *

I was miserable watching Ulquiorra and that red headed girl falling all over each other.

"I knew I shouldn't have come!" I told myself , as I walked to the bath room.

"hey, baby!" some big burly dude missing his shirt yelled. I ignored him "he grabbed my arm. Hey! I'm talking to you! Bitch!" he yelled.

"well, I'll listen to you when you learn my name!" I yelled pulling away from him I was not in the mood for this. He grabbed me agene and pushed me agents the wall. "get away from me!" I yelled. He pulled me into a violent kiss, I crinkled my nose, I was going to be sick, she smelled like beer and cheep hookers! (don't even ask me how I know that).

I tried to brake away from him, but he overpowered me.

Suddenly something pried him off of me. I opened my eyes. "Ulquiorra?" I whispered .

"are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm going home!" I replied, walking away.

"I'll drive you!" Ulquiorra offered, fallowing me to the door.

"thanks but I'd rather walk!" I replied acidly, I was still mad at him after all. "why don't you go have fun with your _girl friend_"

"Ismene! This is a bad part off town! My sister is going to kill me if she finds out I let you walk back to campuses alone,!" he replied, taking my hand.

"then don't let her find out! My lips are sealed!" I hissed, pulling my hand away.

"are you mad at me or something?" he asked. To tell the truth I was shaken badly by what just took place. I actually thought it was going to happen agene.

"I just got caught off guard!" I replied, putting my hand on my head. "I just want to go home and sleep this off!

I can't afford to make any stupid mistake!"

"isn't that what being a teenager is for?" he asked, unlocking his car.

"it's not something I'm supposed to talk about!" I replied. "trust me! If I could tell you I would… may be I will around 10 years from now!" he opened the passenger side door.

I didn't move. "don't you have a girl friend to go make out with?" I asked, glaring at him.

"she used me to make her ex jealous, I'm completely un attacked!" he laughed. "don't make me force you!"

"please!" I replied walking away. "I could through you threw that window over there if I wanted to!"

* * *

I woke up a few minuets later in the passengers seat of Ulquiorra's car. "I told you not to make me force you!" he replied.

"this isn't my night is it?" I asked stretching "attempted rape, assault, abduction, what's next?"

"molestation?" Ulquiorra replied. I glared and zipped up my jacket.

"don't joke about that kind off thing!" I scolded.

"something happened to you when you were younger didn't it?" he replied.

I looked at my feet. "a lot of things happened to me! That's why I want to go into law enforcement, so what happened to me doesn't happen to anyone else!" I replied.

"you can't possibly think that you can-"

"would severely decrease the number of time's occurred work better for you? Why do you have a Jason Mraz CD?" I asked picking up a CD case that said "We Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things"

"hey, he's a great musician!" Ulquiorra replied. "what's wrong with that?"

"nothing, you just don't seem like that type of person," I said flipping the case over.

"what do you mean by 'that type'?" he asked.

"you don't seem like the kind of person who's into love, and winy divorce songs, I mean it's tragic, but both my parents died in a car crash and you don't hear me singing about it all the time!" I replied. As we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I guess you can't judge people," he said, pulling the parking break. "do you want me to walk you to your room?" he asked.

"no! that much I can do by myself!" I replied forcing myself out off the car.

* * *

That dream, that nightmare. I still have it some times. It haunts me reminds me why I can't make any stupid choices yet.

It was a memory. A memory that you try to push to the back of your mind and forget, but no mater how hard you try every time you close your eyes you see it as vividly as the day it happened.

"_Antigone!" I called to my older sister "I found your story!" I yelled holding a book off Greek tragedies over my head. She sat up and smiled. _

My sister was beautiful I regent never telling her that, she had our Mom's stunningly blue eyes and long curly silver hair.

"_that's great Bella!" she laughed, putting me in a head lock. _

She called me _Bella_ as in the Italian word for beautiful, because I always felt like the ugly duckling around my siblings, the both inherited the better traits from our parents wile I was the gray-eyed , flat haired toddler that fallowed them around.

"_what's it called?" she asked taking the book from me. _

Even though now it's painfully clear , I didn't notice the worry in her voice.

"_Antigone!" I replied turning the pages in the book._

"_having fun with your little sister? That so cute!" someone yelled. _

The man he was a blur like the rest off the dream, all I know is that the person who killed my sister calls him self "The King of Thebes" and that I will make him pay for what he has done!


	2. the halloween insident

"Ow! What was that for?" Kitty yelled holding her nose.

"sorry! I grew up in a bad neighborhood !" I replied rubbing my eyes. "now why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"you yelled 'Don't! Stop It! Leave Us Alone!' in your sleep" she said "I think I'm bleeding!"

I pulled a box tampon of tampons out of my night stand and handed it to her. "here this'll help," I said. Kitty gave me a stupefied glance. "you shove them up your nose and it controls the bleeding!"

"so what was the dream about?" Kitty asked sounding nasally with the tampon up her nose.

"I don't remember!" I replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"when you talk or move in your sleep it suggests you are half awake, or don't sleep properly" kitty said. "you don't give me enough credit you know that. I'm smarter than you think I am!"

"I never said you were-"

"you didn't half to, your condescending and sarcastic tone was enough to tell me that you doubted my intelligence," Kitty said.

"but your failing all your classes!" I replied stupefied by her display of vast knowledge.

"because they expect me to! that's how I was razed: women aren't expected to be intelligent, there just supposed to cook and clean and have kids." she replied.

"so basically your parents taught you that your only goal in life is to get married?" I asked. She nodded. "so you're just going to be an obedient little pet (kitty-cat if you will!) for the rest of your life?"

"I don't real want to-"

"then don't! be your own person! Don't be the weaker sex for once!" I yelled.

"shut up! It's 2 in the Fucking morning!" someone yelled. There was a loud pounding on our walls.

"way to kill a mood you dumb fuck!" I shouted ruining the moment even more. My life falsify is if it's already ruined why not fuck it up some more! "but I mean what I said! Don't let anyone run your life!"

"thanks Izzy!" she said on the verge of tears.

"I'm kind of new to this sappy pep talk thing should we hug of something?" I asked. She threw her arms around me, and started sobbing. "uh, it's okay?" I replied patting her on the back.

"thank you!" she replied.

* * *

"Izzy, this is my friend: Hichigo!" Cinna said putting her arm around a guy with pail white skin and hair, and black and gold eyes. "he graduated last year, at the bottom-"

"she doesn't need to know how well I did in school, Cinna!" he replied clapping his hand over her mouth.

"hi! Nice to meet you!" I replied, trying to seem more interested than I really was. It was around October and apparently there was a Halloween costume party that Cinna and Fai wanted to attend, and that's why I was at a costume shop.

"nice to meet you too," Hichigo replied, as Fai held a peace of red fabric agents my chest.

"I'm thinking, no!" she replied. "you don't have the to be a swim suit model!" I gave her a confused/ discussed look.

"a little too honest, Fai!" Cinna replied. Suddenly he demeanor changed as she walked over to me with a curious look in her eye.

"what are you-" she spun me around and pulled up my shirt. "wow!" I shouted as the cool air sent shivers down my spine.

"what's this?" she asked, running her slender fingers over my shoulder blade, she was referring to the angle wings I had tattooed on my back (I don't know if you noticed but I have a thing for ink) "should I start calling you angle?"

"I- um- that's-" I stammered trying to think of a reply. "-it was a dare!" I yelled before I my brain had time to poses.

"makes since! At least you fallow threw!" Cinna replied pulling my shirt back down. "so what's under the glove?" she asked grabbing my wrist.

"nothing- I just like Michal Jackson- a lot!" I stammered agene.

"then you wont mind taking it off!" Fai replied.

"if you where true friends you wouldn't make me!" I yelled. Cinna dropped my wrist reluctantly.

"she's right Fai," she sighed.

"lets talk about something besides Ismene's addiction to ink!" Fai chimed putting her arms around me and Cinna. "I'm thinking we strip the color out of your hair and make you a Greek Goddess!" she ran her fingers threw my hair. "why'd you die it black anyways?"

"after my mom and dad died, I died my hair black and cut it short as a sign of morning, and I just kind 'a got used to the way it looked," I said.

"okay, let's change the subject agene!" Cinna said comparing two dresses agents my body. "this one!" she replied holding up the "Athena" costume. "I'm thinking we want gold!" She replied. "what's your natural hair color?"

"I'm a blond!" I replied, scraping money out of my pocket. I turned around to face Hichigo who was passively observing our conversation, "this cover it?" I asked holding up the wad of tip money I made from my job at the tea shop.

"sure!" he replied snatching the wad of cash out of my hand.

"that was probably a lot more than the dress actually costs!" Fai whispered.

"oh, well!- Now what?" I asked. Just then my stomach growled.

"well it looks like we're going to get something to eat!" Cinna replied, putting her arm around my shoulder. There was something warm about her that I couldn't explain, she made me feel safe and special, I imagine that it's what having a mother is like. It was almost like Antigone was with me agene.

"actually I have to get home! My shift begins in an hour!" I replied checking my watch. "but I'll see you at school, okay!"

"alright!" Fai replied, "have fun!"

* * *

Dropping dance, wile it seemed like a shock to most was the best desertion I had ever made. I could never fallow rules that didn't have to be fallowed, when I danced I was 100% me or noting at all, I just felt like I was being brain washed.

I wanted to do something were I could act on instinct , so I joined the boxing team.

It was sickeningly clear that I was becoming a different person, no, I wasn't changing at all, I was simply finding out I wasn't who I thought I was.

* * *

"I guess I'm wearing this right!" I replied, looking myself over in the mirror, my Halloween costume was a lot more complicated then I thought, it was pretty much held together with a plastic diamond like purple brooch in the center of my chest, and a gold leaf shaped pen on my right thy.

"um, I think your suppose to tie tis around the back of your neck!" Kitty replied, pulling 2 dangling peaces of fabric up so that I it had a little bit more support in the… um, okay let's just say that the dress wasn't strapless after all!

"oh, thank you!" I replied. "you know your very handy with the entire avoiding wardrobe malfunction thing!"

"it's not that difficult you're just not very observant," she said tying a note with the 2 peaces of fabric. "you're going to have to do a costume check every so often to make sure nothing slips and you wined up in your skinny's in the middle of the dace floor!"

" ha, ha, that's funny you think I'll dance!" she gave me the look, you know what I'm talking about everyone's got it from there mom or a strict teacher when you joke around when there being serious.

"okay, this goes, behind my neck and don't make myself look anymore like a whore then I have to, got it!" I replied, pulling on my Roman sandal/ Hollywood stilettos. "aren't you gun' a come?" I asked, I had made Grimmjow invite her because, I was starting to like her a lot more and it wasn't right not doing stuff with your girlfriend.

"I don't fit in with your friend, so I canceled!" she said.

"go, put on your costume!" I replied pointing her to the closet, "you're going to come, because you're my friend and I'm not going to let you sit in your room alone on Halloween!"

She looked at me pondering if she should argue or compile peacefully, "I'm not-"

"I'll drag you down there if I have to!"

"but I-"

"don't make me get Cinna!" if anything she feared Cinna like the death it's self.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine" she replied, grabbing the black silk dress off her bed.

"I promise you'll have fun!" I said, trying to smooth things over.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

"oh, you know you love me!" I laughed. Tossing myself on my bed "I'll call Grimmjow and tell him that you're coming, okay?"

"um-no I can do it!"

"no, let me do it we're running late as it is!" I replied holding the phone to my ear.

"what did you catch on fire this time pipsqueak?" Grimmjow yelled.

"hey! Drop the arson charges already! I was just calling to tell you that Kitty's coming after all!" I replied.

"are you an idiot?" he asked.

"no blond jokes please!" I replied.

"so you really don't know?"

"don't know what?"

"oh, my God! We broke up you moron! Did you know she's smarter than she looks?"

*click* "why, didn't you tell me?" I yelled.

"because I was afraid you would freak out and you did!" Kitty replied. Stepping out of the closet, she was wearing black and green striped tights, a little black dress and a pointy hat.

"well, that looks cute!" I replied. "and I appreciate the irony!" oh, what you don't get it? Kitty- dressed like a witch!

"oh, thank you!" she replied, running he hand along the fabric "I wasn't sure if any one would get it, but at least one person gets it!"

"hey! Why'd you change the subject?"

"I didn't! you did!"

* * *

As usual I wasn't having much fun with the whole party thing. I guess I'm just not good with loud music and drunk people.

***author note, my friends are telling me that I'm a lot like Izzy, but I like clubbing!***

I wound up sitting on the front steps with my head resting on my knees cradling a bottle of Advil.

"you're coming undone!" someone said, making me jump and slip of my step.

"ouch!" I moaned. The pain killer was making me woozy and on edge at the same time. "who said that! Oh, God! The trees aren't talking to me agene, are they?"

"no, just me," Ulquiorra replied, sitting down next to me "I noticed you didn't come back from the bathroom, and I found you sitting on the curb, over dosing on Tylenol"

"it's Advil, actually! And I'm not over dosing I have a Migraine that feels like a leaking Aneurism!" I said, not really helping the argument.

"do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"no, it'll go away in a minute! I think it might be allergies, in witch case I may actually need to go to the hospital!" I replied.

"how much have you had?"

"just 2, it's kind of a funny reaction, hu? Happens every time!" I laughed., throwing my head back and stretching out my arms.

"did you ever think of no taking pain killers?" Ulquiorra asked.

"yes, but the pain was completely unbearable! Don't worry, one it gets threw my system I'll return to abnormal!" suddenly, I had a strange urge to reach over and touch Ulquiorra's hair, and since I tend to act on impulse I did. "you have really soft hair! Mine still feels like straw from the bleach!"

"um, thanks- you've had a lot more hand 2 Advil haven't you?"

"I don't smoke pot!" I yelled, I was starting to get my senses back . "why do words taste like peaches?" okay, I was getting my senses back very slowly!

"do you need me to drive you home agene?" Ulquiorra asked.

"you should be asking my brother that, I don't run a risk of passing out in a ditch on the walk home!" I replied.

"doesn't it bother you that your brother drinks?"

"no, not really. In fact it wouldn't bother me if you pulled out a gun and robed me!… you're not going to robe me, are you?"

"please, like you have anything worth stealing, not in that dress!"

"then were did the Advil come from?" I replied. "as far as you know, I could have $1,000 in un marked bills and an A.K.-47!"

"what are you smuggling Mexicans into the country to?" Ulquiorra laughed.

"how much do you know!" I replied trying to acting over dramatic, creating a tense silence before I burst out laughing. "you should- have seen- the look- on your- face!" I laid back on the stairs, the cold cement sending shivers up my spine, I closed my eyes. "sometimes I wonder what it would be like if my parents were still alive." I replied. "would I be preppy, and superficial? Would I want to be a cop? Were would I be right know? But most importantly, would Antigone still be alive?" I opened my eyes wide, _what had I just done? _

"I used to wonder the same thing, then I realized that there was nothing I could do about it and I can't change it no matter what I do so I mite as well stop thinking about it"

"I've tried doing that for years, they say you wake up one day and you're just- wait! You an orphan?" I replied, sitting strait up.

"yeah, Cinna too!"

I thumped him in the side of the head. "shut- up I can put 2 and 2 together!"

"I'm sorry but, you thought the trees were talking to you!"

"I will push you down these stairs, if you don't watch it!" I yelled. "you know what? I'm just going to go home! Enjoy your brain washing!" I said with and odd change of character (even for me). I jumped to my feet, and started to walk away, feeling a little dizzy. Thinking I just got up to fast I kept walking, I started feeling dizzier and dizzier I until I hit the pavement.

"Ismene!"

_I think I might need to go to the hospital now! _


	3. head ach, in more was than one!

"yeah I'm fine! The told me it was just a concussion!" I replied holding the phone to my ear, Ulquiorra was leading me around the student lounge. "yeah, I'm not supposed to go to sleep, but I'll be fine, but it's nice to see you care!" I laughed. "I didn't know he cared!" I replied, hanging up the phone.

"you didn't?" Ulquiorra replied. "he has a funny way of showing it, but trust me he dose!"

"how do you know?" I asked, back pedaling a bit so Ulquiorra didn't run me into the wall.

"you're the only thing he's got left, he's not going to abandon you! (at least not yet any way!)"

"we made a deal when we jumped out of the foster-mobile that we would let each other do our own thing and learn how to live by our selves!" I replied. Wam! "ow…!" I moaned, rubbing my for head. "you're very directionally challenged! This is the second time you've run me into something!" I replied.

"I'll let you fall asleep and die! Be nice!" he replied slapping me on the back of the head.

"if you promise to stop hitting me!" I yelled, "is the coffee done? My feet hurt!" I replied plopping down on the couch, I took a drink of 5 monsters*paten pending* we had bought on the way home. "I think you're right the purple is the best!" I replied "I'm glad you talked me out of the orange one!" I replied. Ulquiorra sat down next to me.

"I actually can't tell the difference! I just wanted to see if I could talk you out of it! You do tend to be a little stubborn!" Ulquiorra replied.

I gave a little snort and pushed my straw like blond hair out of my eyes "only when I know I'm right!" I replied. Suddenly the world spun a little as the couch flipped on it's side sending me and Ulquiorra over the back. I let out a high pitched streak.

The sound of laughter slowly bought me back to my senses "Remey!" Ulquiorra and I yelled simultaneously, I lunged at him catching him slightly off guard and knocked the extremely tall black guy into the coffee table. "Ismene! Don't strain your self!" Ulquiorra yelled pulling me off of Remey, I still tried to reach at him even though Ulquiorra had me pined up agents his chest.

* * *

Once Ulquiorra got me calmed down (mostly by starving the oxygen to my brain) Remey continued with what he had come down stairs for. "so I guess the rumors are true," he teased poking me in the side of the head just to annoy me (it was working). Remey was the boxing coach's (Kempachi) nephew, he was a freshmen like me, but he was so tall every one thought he was a teacher, I met him purely by accident. He was Kitty's friend , and I ran into him wile I was eating lunch with her: we happened to stand behind him in the lunch line with Sena (the girl from memories of nobody) and Ishida, and before I knew it I had 3 more friends.

I thought of Remey like a little brother, even though I hadn't known him for more than a month, I already knew that we had way to much in common. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"oh, no, me with- him? Ha, ha" I stammered pointing back and forth between people.

"we're just friends!" Ulquiorra replied, patting me on the back I was still laughing nervously.

"because you know just the other day she told me that she-"

"Remey do you want to lose a couple finger?" I yelled. Dabbing a wet rag on my for head were Ulquiorra had run me into the wall. My pikachu Pj pants were sticky from where I had split my drink, I had to take off my over shirt! (yes I sleep in two shirts and I know it's weird!)

"okay, glad to see it wasn't true, because I don't need any thing taking you away from the 'job'!" he replied in a very serious voice.

"hey! I'm not your hooker I'm you accountant!" I yelled as he left. (it's an inside joke that my friends would get! :P)

Suddenly there was a loud ding from the kitchen I jumped into Ulquiorra's arms. "coffee's ready!" I replied my voice shaky, a pink thing painting it's self across my face, I couldn't remember being this close to kissing someone in my life! (I mean when I wanted to kiss someone) I could feel his breath on my skin. My mind was spinning so fast I didn't notice he was blushing to. _Well this'll keep me awake _I thought as we slowly but surely closed the gap between our mouths. My eyes slowly slid shut. As his lips brushed agents mine, the suspense was killing me, but I couldn't force myself to go any faster. Finally our lips met, and it was all down hill from there, he nearly stuck his tong down my throat, things were getting kind of violent if you asked me, he lost balance and fell on top of me, nearly crushing me under his weight, not that he was over weight just that I was under weight, making me momentarily break the kiss for a second wile I let all the air out of my lungs.

But as soon as I got back into it I herd a voice "no PDA in the school lounge!" I jumped and head butted Ulquiorra.

"sorry Mr. Aizen!" I replied, looking at my feet. _what's he doing in the student lounge in the middle of the night? _

"don't let me catch you 2 agene!" he replied, cleaning his glasses on the end of his shirt.

"yes sir! I'm sorry too sir!" Ulquiorra replied, ruffling my hair.

"I would have you two suspended if you weren't good students! You know that right?" Mr. Aizen said quite casually as he walked away. We both knew that was a lie, Mr. Aizen was the chemistry teacher, and the biggest pervert in the entire school. He had probably watched the entire thing.

"do you think they have a video camera in here or something?" I asked, looking up in the corners of the room.

"probably streams strait to his room!" Ulquiorra replied. "that's why he always shows up!"

"and no one ever gets suspended- what are you making in chemistry?"

"I', a senior I don't take chemistry!"

"oh yeah that's right, I'm making a 63!" I replied.

"he asked Fai if she would ever consider posing naked!" he whispered. A shock went threw my veins!

"why is he still at this school!" I yelled, Ulquiorra put his finger to my lips, trying to quiet me.

"rumored has it that he's black-mailing the head master!" he whispered, I saw a idea glimmer in his eyes, a smile stretched across his face.

"what are you thinking?" I asked, just a little scared.

"want to see if he comes back?" Ulquiorra replied, leaning in to kiss me agene.

Now did I want to kiss him agene, yes a thousand times yes! But I caught a glimpse of the tattoo written across my arm. The kanji for a special word that kept me going for all these years, even know, one word that mint the world: 'remember' I ducked out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this!" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

What was I supposed to do I told myself a long time ago that I wasn't getting involved with anyone until Antigone was avenged! I couldn't get distracted by anything or anyone.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom! You gunn'a be okay till I get back?" Ulquiorra replied getting up. I nodded. As soon as he was gone I got up myself and ran.

* * *

About an hour later I was wandering a random New York suburb, with no where to go and no plan of knowing anytime soon. It was freezing cold, and I was starting to regret not getting my shoes before I left, at least I blended in, after all it was Halloween!

My phone hadn't stopped ringing since I left, other than that I was practically invisible. I found a bench and sat down a few tears running down my cheek, I pulled my knees to my chest. Why was I so confused? This wasn't hard! I had gotten over boys before, quite often actually!

I just needed to think. Maybe it was the concussion, yeah, that's it! I wasn't thinking strait and I would be fine, once I got some rest… finally!

"hey kid you okay?" I jumped and almost fell of the bench, I really needed to chill out!

"yeah, I'm fine!" I replied looking up to see who was talking to me. He was a tall man with warm brown eyes and long silver hair, in a black jacket, he looked nice enough, I called it right of the bat: cop. "I took a walk and got tired and sat down for a little wile!"

"with out your shoes and in your pajamas?" he replied sitting down next to me. "is this some sort of weird middle school walk of shame?"

"I'm in high school, and no I'm trying to stay awake, I got a concussion earlier in the night and just got back from the hospital a little wile ago, and I just decided to take a walk, are you going to arrest me?"

"were, do you live?" he asked.

"I live in the dormitories at the facility for educationally and athletically gifted, and it's Friday night, we have and extended curfew, I'm not breaking any laws!" I sighed.

"it's like you know I'm a cop!" he replied.

"when you've lived my life, you learn to tell!" I replied. My phone began to ring agene.

"are you going to get that…?" he asked.

Not wanting to look suspicious I picked it up. "hello?" I replied.

"Ismene? Oh thank God! were are you?" Cinna replied. "I'll come and get you!"

"no, Cinna! I'm fine, I'm not ready to go home just yet, but I'll be back soon!" I explained. "and we kind of have something to talk about a little later!" I hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

"she sounded kind of worried!" the cop replied.

"look, why are you talking to me?" I replied getting a little annoyed.

"oh please, you're walking around with your head down, no shoes, not walking up to anyone's house, you're in a tank top and Pj pants in freezing weather, a rookie could pick you out in a large crowd!" he laughed.

I had no snappy comeback for that one "okay, you got me!" I replied. "so what? are you going to take me back home?"

"no, you're not doing anything wrong for another hour!" he replied. He took of his jacket and handed it to me. "you need this more than I do!" he said.

"thanks!" I replied draping it over my shoulders. "so you a cop… I'm gunn'a say… NYPD… you don't strike me as a white caller guy, or an incompetent highway patrol, so… you investigate murder and high or high end theft!" I replied, just trying to make conversation.

"you're way to good at this… your dad a cop or something?" he asked.

I shook my head "no, he's died!" I replied "mom to!"

"oh, I'm sorry! He said in a rather depressed manner. "so do you live with an ant or uncle?"

"no, my brother! He's 18, technically it's aloud." I said as if it was nothing because as far as I was concerned it was nothing. "it really doesn't matter to me any more!"

"I'm off duty!" He replied. "so how do you know so much about law enforcement?"

"I wann'a be in the white caller division and take down the King of Thebes!" I replied.

Her burst out into laughter, "you- think- you can- take down the King of Thebes?" he laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes "why would someone like you even think of trying that?"

"because he tortured my sister to death right in front of me! And I couldn't do anything to stop them!" I replied, choking back the sobs.

Suddenly it was a whole lot less funny "oh, I see, maybe I can help!" he replied.

"I doubt it, I was 6 and there's been a hole in my memories, I can't remember what the man looks like of what he called himself!" I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"do you remember what happened?" he asked pulling out a pen.

"I can tell you to look up the Antigone Rodalose case file!" I replied. "if it's not all redacted that is!"

Suddenly my phone rang agene, I looked at the caller ID "oh… great it's _him_" I replied, looking at the flashing name _Ulquiorra__. _

"did _he do something to upset you?" he someone replied.. I was to cold to jump, I just turned my head lightly._

"_oh, hello Ulquiorra!" I replied. "have you and Cinna stopped talking?" I asked. _


End file.
